Bugs,Dogs,And an all seeing girl
by wayfarer-redemption
Summary: team eight which consists of Hinata, Kiba and Shino go on a jorney that will prove to the rest of hidden leaf that they will not be ignored any longer. [focus on hinata]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot  
  
_Thinking_ Talking **Yelling** Got it????  
  
I_ have to.... I cannot back out... not now, not after all ive been through. All the pain, the discrimination, snide remarks, The pathetic looks they give you thinking you wont notice hello!!! I am a hyuuga. I have to prove to people im not weak...remember your ninja way. Now lets take it in steps first go inside the house. Stop looking at it as if your going to the slaughterhouse, the guards are looking at you strangely._

"Whoa.... oh, Hinata whispered to herself "the guards are looking at me strangely." "Hinata sama, are you going inside"? One of the two guards asked her softly as if speaking to a child. _"So to add to my incompetence in fighting and my lack of skill in using the Hyuuga bloodline now they think im absent-minded and emotionally inept .im pathetic..."_ "Hinata sama?" the guard asked her in a questionable voice. "are you alright?" "y..yes..i am ...sor.ry" Hinata stuttered, all but forgetting the two guards in front of her. I...i..w..will go in now.. Hinata replied as she quickly walked into the compound of the Hyuuga

_"for it is not the Hyuuga way to run"_ Hinata thought as she recited one of the many rules of her household. _"After all I don't want my father ashamed of me even more"_ Hinata thought sadly as she entered the door way quietly, hoping that she will not have to confront her father, and in doing so telling him of another failure she accomplished. _"Please to anyone up there please let me have this one favor and let me have a quiet evening"_ Hinata pleaded in her mind as she continued down the hall, getting ready to pass the study, where unfortunately for her, is where her father spends most of his time in the evenings.

As she comes up to the door, she slows down and starts tip toeing, and hoping that she has at least a little bit of skill at sneaking around. "Hinata come in here" Hiashi's, her fathers voice said as it echoed in the once quiet hallway. _"I guess I need to work on my sneaking skills"_ the dark purple haired girl thought despairingly. At another failed attempt at hiding from her father. _"Can I not do anything right...wait I excel at failing there's one thing"_

She slowly opened the door of the study. And slowly closed it , her back towards her father as she came in the room, trying to buy as much time as she can before telling her father the bad news. "Hinata" Hiashi's voice called out in a sharp tone. Hinata slowly turned around. Their, for all to behold, her prideful father. Sitting in a chair, with the facial expression that she always witnesses on him whenever she is around, the facial expression it seems, reserved only for her. The expression of anger and disgust all rolled up in one. "Sit" Hiashi said in a demanding tone.

Hinata startled out of her contemplating, swiftly walks to the chair opposite him and sits down. With her head bowed and her hands in her lap. Clenching and unclenching her fingers, she tries to prepare herself for the insults that are going to be screamed at her, ........Just like every other night.


	2. Painful words

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
_Thinking_  
  
Talking

**Yelling**  
  
"Hinata, what were you trying to do, do you really think that your pathetic attempt at being elusive would actually work" Hiashi said in a domineering voice.  
  
"i...im sor..ry father , just didn't want to..to bother you that's, all im..sorry please ..Forgive me" Hinata said quietly with her usual stutter. "_Yeah I didn't want you to bother with yelling at me,"_ thought Hinata with scorn towards her father.  
  
"I don't want your pathetic excuses now tell me did you actually complete a mission successfully or did you once again fail this family with your weakness" Hiashi demanded"  
  
"i...I ....umm well ..I" Hinata stuttered trying to bring out the time in hopes of her father will get sick of it and shoo her away.  
  
"Well speak up, you pathetic excuse for the Hyuuga heir, at least get something right and tell me if you failed or not" Hiashi said  
  
"i....i ... I failed... again father ,because of my weakness.. I..Put...m.my team ..in danger...bu ..but ..Shino kun ...fixed.. it..be.bfore..it..got worse...im ..im sorry father..i let down the family" Hinata said, feeling even more horrible about the situation. Lowering her head even more, sinking in the chair, she starts feeling the not so, unfamiliar emotion of unworthiness.  
  
_"Great I let down my father and the Hyuuga family again with my weakness, im just useless"_ the unconfident shorthaired ninja thought to her self. Tears, already forming at the corners of her eyes. Getting ready for the ridicule, her father is going to lash out at her.  
  
"That's great so at least you have one able member in your group, the outcast insect infested boy" Hiashi replied sarcastically,

"But I must say your group is perfect for each other first there's the walking insect filled boy, then theirs the flea ridden boy with his stupid dog. But last but not the lest you, the pathetic girl who does nothing except take up space, who gets in peoples way, and make their lives difficult, at least your team mates do something to help your pathetic so called team but what do you do?"  
  
"i..i......i. .do" Hinata said through tears running down her face dampening her pants. As she kept her face lowered, not daring to look at her father's face, to let him see the tears that his harsh words caused.  
  
"What do you do Hinata, tell me what do you do that helps benefit your team, that brings no shame to the Hyuuga clan speak up for once, and for gods sake don't stutter" Hiashi lashed out at the poor girl in front of him.  
  
"I do nothing," Hinata whispered through her tears, Hiashi hardly hearing her.  
  
"That's right Hinata you do nothing cause that's what you are...nothing your just space, you disgrace this family you never make me proud, your younger sister is stronger then you you're a weakling" Hiashi snarled at her.

"You are hardly suited to be the heir to this clan". Hiashi continued on talking.  
  
Hinata kept listening to the verbal abuse from the person who should be giving her encouragement, and words of love. "I ..i am ..sor..sorry ... father..please..for..forgive me" Hinata cried out hoping that her father will stop.  
  
"You be quiet" Hiashi angrily cried out. Then suddenly as if he was a balloon he deflated. Now he shows his usual stoic face, giving no clues to any emotion at all.  
  
"Hinata I will say this once and this better stick to your mind, if you make anymore big blunders, then I will send you away to the mountains where you will either become worthy of the Hyuuga name, or you die, do I make my self clear to you" Hiashi said in a cold voice.

As if its an everyday thing to talk to his own daughter like this, which he probley was.

"ye....yes.. fath..father..i ..Understand" Hinata said.

"Good now leave my sight you disgust me" and with that Hiashi ignored her presence and focused his attention to the scrolls on his desk.  
  
Hinata stood carefully from her chair and carefully walked to the door keeping her face lowered. Quietly opening and closing the door she walks towards her room, ignoring the pity looks the servants give her, for they knew that her father treats them better then his own daughter.  
  
Nearing her room, Hinata risked lifting her head up showing her red puffy eyes and the tear streaks on her pale cheeks. Her tears, continued to flow, never ending, _"like my uselessness,"_ Hinata thought to her self.

_"Almost there, then I can be alone"_ Hinata thought as she turned her doorknob.  
  
"So sister, did you fail again, like your usual pathetic self" Hanabi's sneering voice broke Hinata out of her thoughts.  
  
"Han...Hanabi... im s..o..sorry..but I ..wish .. to ..retire.. fo..for..the.. night" Hinata said softly to her sister, choosing not to answer her question.  
  
Opening her door, she was almost home free. Putting one step in her room and was about to put the second. Suddenly she was grabbed by her arm and flung to the opposite side of the hallway, hitting her head hard on the wall. Hinata looked up from her sitting position on the floor, and looked upon Hanabi's angry face.  
  
"How dare you ignore me, you piece of filth" Hanabi said in an angry voice.  
  
"Hanabi..i ..just...wa..want.. to ...go.. to ..my.room..that's...all" Hinata stuttered, not sure why her sister was so furious.  
  
"do you think I care what you want, you're a weakling, useless, you are hardly fit to be the Hyuuga heir" Hanabi sneered at Hinata.  
  
"im..sor..sorry...im...so .useless, ill...tr..try....to.. be. ..stronger" Hinata said to Hanabi hoping that she will leave her in peace.  
  
"You, be stronger, don't make me laugh you will never be strong." Hanabi scorned her sister slapping her right cheek after each word.  
  
Holding her cheek Hinata looked up at her sister in shock. " wh...why..Hanabi" Hinata said to her little sister feeling betrayed.  
  
"Simple big sis, I hate you, just like everyone else im our family, we all hope you die" Hanabi replied to Hinata's question as she walks away.  
  
The even more hurt girl, walked to her room, closed to the door, and the dam to her emotions collapsed and, she cried, her tears falling on the floor.

She did not care who heard her wailing, she knew it would prove her family right, that she was weak, but she did not care. For the words, her sister said was true.  
  
_"My family do hate me, but who blames them, I always let everyone down"_ Hinata thought to herself. Picking herself off the floor, she walked to her bed, which was by the open window. Climbing on her bed, she looked out, and gazed at the stars.  
  
_"Their beautiful, up there, so free from all pain. Just looking down at us"_ Hinata thought to herself. _"im pathetic what about my ninja way, to become stronger, to never give up"  
_  
_"Hopefully tomorrow will be better, ill I need to do is to try my best, and don't let my father down, then they will love me"_  
  
That was the lost thought in Hinata's mind as she laid her head down and went to sleep.

So how did ya like It. i know I was being mean to Hinata but I wanted to write down her relationship with her family R&R 


	3. the inccident

Disclaimer: I do not like green eggs and ham nor do I own Naruto but the plot I do own.  
  
_Thinking_

Talking

**Yelling  
**  
The next morning Hinata woke up with the sun in her eyes. _"uggggg morning already"_ Hinata thought as she climbed out of her bed.  
  
"oww!" Hinata exclaimed when a sharp pain entered her right cheek. Looking towards her mirror Hinata noticed a painful looking bruise on her pale cheek. Touching it to see the extent of the damage Hinata could not help but wince.  
  
"Hanabi sure was angry last night, but I wonder why.. it wasn't that big of a deal not to answer her, after all she knew the answer already," Hinata spoke softly to her self as she gathered up her usual attire for the day.  
  
_"Or maybe she was using an excuse to hit you"_ a voice in her head added. Hinata looked up, startled at the thought. _"But why... she doesn't hate me that much, does she?.........maybe she does sigh.... just like everyone else"_ and with that she got ready for another day of failure.  
  
_**"No!"**_ Hinata yelled in her mind after getting ready. Sitting in front of her mirror she looked at her self, thinking about what happened last night.  
  
"_I can't fail, not this time. I will do something right .I will try my best to succeed. I will not let my family down .I will not let my team down.....and I will not let myself down"_ Hinata thought with determination.

Looking at herself in the mirror. She could not help it and gave her self a nod, "that's right I wont fail this time" Hinata spoke to her self.  
  
_"Or I will lose everything"_ was the short haired ninjas last thought as she walked out of her room towards the dinning hall, where she will eat with her family.  
  
Walking down the hallway towards the dining room Hinata could not help but be anxious. "_I hope father doesn't yell at me this morning, and what im I going to say about this bruise. If I tell him Hanabi did it he will think of me as a weakling, sigh I guess I wont tell him the truth"  
_  
Entering the dining room, she noticed that her father and Hanabi were already there and that Neji and his mother were also there.  
  
_"Why is Neji here?"_ Hinata thought to herself as she sat down in her appointed place nest to her sister. "_I hope father doesn't talk about me being weak with Neji around, he's going to hate me even more"_ Hinata added in her mind as she started to eat as quickly, let elegantly as possible, making sure her head was down so the topic of her cheek doesn't come up.  
  
"Hinata what happened to your cheek?" Hiashi asked her not caring. Hinata hardly managed the words to stumble out of her mouth."wha..oh " Hinata said as she touched her cheek. "Well..i...i..fell..and..my cheek ..hit ..my ..dresser ..that's..all"  
  
Hinata looked up to see the reaction her words brought to Hanabi. As usual, Hanabi has a mask of anger to her face yet there is a pleased twinkle to her eye, which no one at the table missed, including Neji.  
  
_"What do I care?"_ thought Neji his face still stuck in his cold expression. "_Its her fault that's she's weak enough to get beat around by her younger sister"_ but Neji couldn't help but feel a slight cringe deep down.

He could not help but feel a little sorry for Hinata, at the pain she is going through. For Hiashi does not make an effort to hide his disgust for Hinata, nor his daily so called talks with his daughter.  
  
_"Its not my concern"_ was Neji's last thought as he got up and excused himself from the table and started out to meet up with his team.  
  
Hinata startled by Neji's quick departure from the Hyuuga house. She also, excused her self from the table. "..if..you..e.excuse..me...I ..must...also..m.meet.with..m.my..team" Hinata spoke to her father. She clumsily bowed to her father and started walking out of the room.  
  
"Hinata" Hiashi's voice called out to her retreating back.  
  
Turning around, Hinata started to feel apprehension. "ye...yes..fat...father" Hinata softly spoke. "Remember what I said Hinata, one more failure..." Hiashi spoke. not even using the small amount of respect of turning around, to speak to her face.  
  
"ye...yes... father" Hinata said. As she quickly left the room, then the Hyuuga house hold.  
  
Walking towards her team's usual training area, she could not help but notice Neji walking ahead of her. "_Why does he hate me?"_ Hinata thought as she stared intently at his back, in hope that somehow his back will give her the answer.  
  
_"Is it because im weak and im in the main house, while he is a genius and is in the branch house, I guess I would be angry too if I was him"_ Hinata answered her question.  
  
She continued walking forgetting to pay attention to her surroundings and instead escaped to the depths of her mind.  
  
"_Im not suited for being a ninja, I think I want to be a medic- nin I am ok at making medicine, Kiba and Shino never complained when I give them my salves. Kiba even complimented me, after this I could as Hokage- sama if I can borrow some scrolls. im sure she has some, since she's such an amazing medic-nin. Yes, that is what ill do, then ill make Naruto proud. _

_Naruto how I admire him, his strength, his courage, his determination. I wish I could smile like him, being so care free even though so many of the villagers scorn him._ hinata continued on thinking about him.  
  
However, Hinata knows why the villagers hate him so .she knows that it was because of the Kyuubi, the nine tails fox that rests in side Naruto by the seal on his stomach. Hinata known that for along time she remembers when she first found out. It was when she asked her father, what was the weird chakra that she saw in Naruto. she also asked about the seal on his stomach. Her father told her annoyed at her stupid questions.  
  
_"How does he live with the people so angry with him?"_ Hinata kept on daydreaming about Naruto and how he was so brave.  
  
_"Why does she keep on staring at me without blinking?"_ Neji thought annoyed at watching Hinata vacantly look at his back. By using the byakugan hes been watching Hinata gazing at him for a while.

"_im getting pissed off she better have a reason for this_" Neji thought to himself as he turned around ready to hear Hinata's explanation for her actions. _"She's not stopping was isn't she stopping?"_ Neji, confused asked himself. _"She usually stops by now and bows her head and say how sorry she was, but she isn't, what the hell is wrong with her" _Neji contemplated to himself wondering why Hinata's acting so weird.  
  
Neji also forgot his surroundings and instead wondered if Hinata finally cracked. "_Should I smack her to knock her out of it, or will she freak out and start crying"_ Neji continued to think of ways to make Hinata stop acting weird.  
  
"_Naruto with is beautiful golden hair his wonderful tanned skin is amazing blue eyes, so vibrant ,full of life I wished he notices me someday"_ Hinata continued to think about Naruto while subconsciously speeding up.  
  
If someone was around when this happened, someone would of seen two Hyuuga's, facing each other.

One the Hyuuga heir, a small girl with pearl like eyes and short hair, moving towards the other at a fast pace no sign of stopping.

The other was the infamous Neji who had the same eyes as the girl though, on him they looked fierce and the color of snow, he was the acclaimed genius, Of the Hyuuga.

Both Neji and Hinata staring blankly at each other, not blinking, no facial each expression at all.

"_oh Naruto how I wished you noticed me instead of Sukura , but how can I compete with her, she's prettier then me, **stop it!** I shouldn't be thinking of this right now I need to focus on not failing this mission"_ Hinata firmly told her self . she instead, thought of ways she can help with the next mission, what ever it was. Unknowingly getting closer and closer to the unmoving Neji, who was also thinking.  
  
_"Should I smack her?, no. what if I shake her?, no ..What if I gently tap her?..... No. that might not be enough... should I smack her?..no Should I shake her?_ Neji kept on thinking of ways to snap her out of it, his thought running in a circle,  
  
If someone was around when this happened they would of seen the hilarious sight of two people from the proud clan of Hyuuga. Who are self-appointed at being able of seeing things no one else but them can see. They would have seen the heir of the Hyuuga and the genius of the Hyuuga looking at each other and yet, running into each other.  
  
"oofff" both said at the same time as they collided into each other, Hinata falling on Neji "_What happened ?"_both thought as they try to regain their breath.  
  
Neji being the first to recover turned his head to the side and tried to look at hinata, whose head was on his neck.

"Would you GET OFF" Neji asked Hinata nicely. (Sarcasm)

Hinata ,still slowly recovering, was startled by Neji's outburst, and quickly jumped up and hit her head on a low tree branch, and landed on Neji again. "owww" Hinata whispered to herself and decide to lay her head on the soft yet firm ground. "_Why the ground sure is warm...and its breathing, that's weird.. What? why did I jump up anyways?_

Flashback

"Would you GET OFF" Neji asked Hinata nicely

end flashback  
  
_**"Oh my god!"**_ Hinata screamed to herself, as she jumped up again, hit her head again, and landed on Neji again. Hinata could not help but say a few choice words in her predicament "Damn my head" Hinata moaned, while still being on Neji's chest. Neji during this time decided he was sick of being her cushion and decides to voice his opinion on the matter; he also chose to ignore Hinata cussing until a later note.  
  
"get off me now!!" Neji for the first time in a lonnnng time yelled.

_"Oh no"_ thought Hinata. As she, jumped up again, and for the third time bumped her head on the branch. Instead of falling on Neji, she fell backwards on the hard unforgiving ground.

"owwww" Hinata said while still on the ground and rubbing her much abused head. _"Why me?"_ she thought, _"Today was supposed to be a good day"_ but before she could continue her train of thought she herd what she thought she never hear again. Something she only heard as a child. She heard Neji, the cold Neji laugh. Now im not saying it was a full-blown laugh like Naruto but it was a quiet chuckle full of amusement.  
  
Hinata amazed she froze on the ground. She did nothing, even when she felt Nenji's hands pulling her up. She just looked at him with her mouth open shocked.  
  
_"He...he's...laughing...I cant believe it"_ Hinata thought as she continued looking at Neji chuckle.  
  
_"I cant believe her.. Three times ...three times... she's just like when we were ki.."_ Neji abruptly stopped his laughter and his train of thought. And just looked at Hinata who still had her mouth open in amazement.  
  
Hinata after hearing him stop laughing and gain a even colder expression then usual, quickly closed her mouth. and, ungracefully got up on her feet a repeatedly bowed to Neji and asked forgiveness.  
  
"i...im..so..sorry....n.Nenji-nisan im so...soo.sorry" Hinata kept on repeating.  
  
"Stop it Hinata-sama" Neji said in demanding tone.

"ye...yes...niji..niisan" Hinata said. And just kept her head lowered, and poked her index fingers together.

"I will be going now" was the last thing Neji said to her before he turned to the left. but still having the hilarious incident rolling in his head.  
  
Hinata having to go right, dismissed the embarrassing incident for now and rushed toward her training site hoping that she wouldn't be late"  
  
_"My head really hurts ...im a little dizzy too, but I cant quit this is my only chance..... the dizziness will go soon, I will have to deal with the pain until the mission is over...Im sure its quick one"_ was Hinata's thoughts as she hurried towards the training site.  
  
But as we all know those are famous last words The end for know...

So like it? don't like? hate it? too lengthy ?to much detail? R&R PLEASE!!!


	4. confidence between teammates

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
I would also like to thank Wormkaizer for pointing out my mistake on Nejis name (I thought it looked weird) thank you(  
  
Nearing the training site Hinata started to think she was late.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HINATA!" and hearing Kiba yelling like that, just proved to her that was the case. Entering the clearing Hinata saw Kiba ranting about her being late and Akumaru, his dog seemingly agreeing with him by barking at different points in the conversation.

Shino the ever-calm companion was leaning against a tree his head already turned in her direction. Their sensei, Kurenai is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Shino!" Kiba yelled. "Aren't you a little worried about Hinata, she is your team mate too ya know!" Shino, outwardly not bothered that Kiba was in his face, pointed in Hinata's direction and said "she's right there"  
  
Kiba turned his head in the direction Shino pointed to and there she is, standing there, looking nervous like usual. Ignoring his stupid moment with Shino he swiftly walked to Hinata bent down to look at her face, because he was taller and said  
  
"Who did that to your face, ill kill them!" Akumaru who was in his coat barked in agreement" BARK"  
  
Hinata remembering the bruise on her face, she quickly covered it up. "Its..nothing..i fell that's all" Hinata replied not stuttering, since she is so close and comfortable with her team mates.  
  
"Your lying" came Shino's voice, not changing from his usual nonchalant tone as he suddenly popped up right behind her making her and Kiba jump.  
  
"Why did you do that bug boy!" Kiba yelled. "And what do you mean, she's lying"  
  
"What I mean is that she is not telling the truth" Shino said indifferent to Kiba's question.  
  
As usual Shino's face was covered by his black sunglasses and high collard coat which made it so that Kiba didn't know if he was being serious or making fun of him.  
  
"Im not stupid you jackass you know what I mean!" Kiba screamed at Shino.  
  
Shino slightly lifted an eyebrow and said nothing, knowing that would piss off Kiba even more. Kiba's face was starting to go red, ready to explode.  
  
However, a bell like laughter stopped his out burst and both Shino and Kiba turned to look at Hinata, who was laughing at this daily occurrence whenever Shino or Kiba are together.  
  
"Im glad you're finding this funny Hina-chan" Kiba said, pouting. "Im sorry its just so funny that you get so frustrated when Shino- Kun doesn't fight back" Hinata replied still laughing.  
  
Shino hearing this silently agrees with Hinata on Kiba's short temperedness. Seeing how the conversation was veering away from the original topic, Shino decided to step in.

"You still haven't told us who did that to your cheek" Shino said breaking up the conversation between the two.  
  
"Yeah who did that to you ill hurt the bastard" cried the dog loving boy.  
  
"no it isn't really necessary im fine no big deal" Hinata said as she starts to wave her hands in front of her, trying to reassure her team mates, most importantly Kiba before they do something drastic.  
  
"Not important! The guy freaking punched you a good one and im sure it wasn't because you started the fight now tell me who it is so me and Akumaru can kick his ass" Akumaru gave a confirmative bark" bark" "oh and I guess Shino can come too" Kiba said in after thought.  
  
"Thank you Kiba for giving me permission to...... come along with you as you... what did you say? Kick this guys ass" Shino said in a lazy voice.  
  
Turning to Shino, Kiba to the surprise of his teammates didn't go for Shino's bait "shut up Shino just shut up..."he turned back to Hinata as she was in the process to sneak quietly away.  
  
"What are you doing Hinata, do you think you can escape from your team mates now tell me who is the guy that did that to you was it Sasuke?  
  
Sighing in defeat she stoped"no" said Hinata as she sat on the ground preparing for a long interrogation. _"I really need to work on my stealth,"_ thought the once again defeated girl ninja.  
  
"Is it someone I know tell me who did it" Kiba continued wanting to know badly who did this to his friend and teammate.

"Its not someone you know ok drop it please" Hinata pleaded not wanting them to know how bad her home life actually was.  
  
"No im not stopping ok, now tell me!" Kiba continued not giving up.  
  
"it was Hanabi...ok it was my longer sister, are you happy now are you going to go beat her up now" Hinata finally cave in. bowing her head she got ready for the condescending remarks.  
  
Thump. She turned to the side there was Shino sitting next to her, trying to comfort her in his own way,

"Hey that's what I was going to do!" yelled Kiba as she also sat down next to her. But to upstage Shino he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and to add the icing to the cake, Akumaru got out of Kiba's coat and sat in her lap. Giving her face a nice wet lick.  
  
Hinata could only slightly smile and pet him, as she remembered her family.  
  
Kiba's voice called out from the uncomfortable silence"Well I guess I cant go beat up your sister, I cant hit girls sigh oh well the next best thing is for you to talk about your problems to your teammates"  
  
"I don't think you two"growl she stopped and looked down at Akumaru. "Sorry I mean you three want to here my problems, you have your own, mine are meaningless, just worry about yourselves ill be fine I promise." The white-eyed heiress said to her teammates.  
  
"Hinata don't belittle your self from what people say about you, including your own father. Came Shino's usual calm voice from the side.  
  
Startled by how the words were so close to the truth she looked up to Shino, who just gave her a slight nod that said everything, that he Knew."  
  
With tears in her eyes she looked at all three of her teammates, and smiled, becase they don't hate her, they care for her and for that she saw an opening to her fate.  
  
_"if they are here with me , im sure that's all I will need, for they..they care for me!!"_ and with that thought she cried and hugged Akumaru tightly. Feeling her happiness not sadness, he gave a happy bark and licked her face, which made her laugh.  
  
"hey guys what's up with the happy reunion thing going on" came a women's voice in front of them.  
  
Hinata, Shino, and Kiba looked up to set their sight on their sensei Kurenai. A beautiful dark haired red-eyed jounin stared back at the ninjas in training. In a relaxed posture, she looked at her team.

"_It seems that during my absence of being here, my team got even closer hmmm good"_ thought the crimson eyed woman.

"So are any of you going to ask why im late?" said Kurenai getting annoyed that they didn't care..

"No none of us give a damn" yelled the fierce looking boy with a cute dog(what isn't it funny?)

"im hurt I guess I will tell you anyway" sighed their sensei in a sad voice. "Well while you guys were sitting around I found out about your mission." continued Kurenai.  
  
"Well tell us already" yelled Kiba getting impatient. "why were you taking so long"  
  
"Easy im making the moment last" came the unperturbed voice of Kurenai.  
  
"Can you please tell us sensei" came Hinata's soft voice.  
  
"Why of course Hinata since you asked nicely" came Kurenai's voice suddenly not so cold as before.  
  
"What!" came Kiba's outraged voice, with Akumaru bark added to the effect,  
  
"Well she asked nicely" the red eyed woman said innocently.  
  
"Wha..what" can Kiba's reply.  
  
"Ok then", kurenai cut him off. "Your mission is more like a test, its with Asuma's team and Kakashi's team"  
  
Shino finally decided to get in the conversation "what kind of test is it?"  
  
Kurenai them looked directly at her team, her face getting an evil like smirk "its search and destroy"  
  
Shino, Kiba, and Hinata looked at each other and in various degrees showed how happy they were .

Kiba showed his enthusiasm by saying "HELL YEAH"

Hinata showed hers by calmly smiling.

In addition, Shino showed his by lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you guys would enjoy that" Kurenai said, happy for her team.  
  
"We are so going to win, I mean all of are skills are in search in destroy" Kiba stated getting excited about the upcoming match.  
  
"My point exactly" came Shino ever rational one." Why would they do a test so much to our advantage?."  
  
Kurenai winced "um well"  
  
"Hey that's a good point, not that im complaining but the test would be really easy for us" Kiba continued.  
  
"im also wondering" came Hinata's soft voice full of curiosity let having a deep feeling that she already knows.  
  
"Well, Ill tell you the truth, even though all three of you are heirs of your own respectable clan., people seemed to have forgotten us hehehe , that's why I was late I heard Asuma talking about it and I came storming into the compound and demanded that they let us participate in this test, and I found out that they forgot about us....im sure its not because they think were pathetic all of us including me we stay away from people and they forget"

Came Kurenai's response, scratching her head she got ready for Kiba's fit.  
  
**"What they forgot about us, unbelievable,!"** can Kiba's indignant reply.bark bark ""you said it Akumaru"  
  
"As I suspected" came Shino's composed voice not at all angry.  
  
"They forgot about us because one, we do not have overly loud people like Sakura and Ino also Naruto, well except Kiba but he's mostly with us or in the woods with Akumaru.

We also do not spend a lot of time with everyone else, since all of us including sensei are loners.

And last but not least, from what ive gathered, the other teams and people in general in this village, are either scared of us or disgusted, and think were strange, but that's natural for people to think about things they do not know about, I hold no grudge"  
  
Shino stopped talking and looked at Kurenai "am I right sensei?"  
  
Kurenai stopped leaning on the tree and started to walk towards her team.  
  
"Yes you are right, but that doesn't change anything, think of it this way, if you win this you prove to everyone that you're strong"  
  
Kurenai pointedly looked at Hinata when she said this.  
  
_"She's right, this is my chance to prove to my father that im worthy, I can do this!! It also helps that Nenji's team will not be in this test, its perfect"_ Hinata thought, determined to not fail.  
  
"ok then well we should get going or we are going to be even later than Kakashi said kurenai.

"lets go and kick their ass" came Kiba's usual reply bark bark was his answer from Akumaru who was now on his head, the rest of the group decided to keep quiet.  
  
Walking towards a familiar place Hinata could not keep her interest down  
  
"Sensei, are we going to the forest of death?" came Hinata's questioning voice.  
  
"Good guess Hinata, yes we are going to do the test in there, so there's another advantage for us isn't there?" said Kurenai who was getting hyped about showing the other sensei's her teams strength.  
  
At first when she got her team she didn't like it not one bit, but she grew to like those kids, and even grew to respect them, in her mind she fondly calls them the team of misfits, for that's what they are, because none of them are like the other kids, and in her opinion that made them better. Now this is her team's chance.  
  
"_what sensei said was true"_ thought Hinata "_we do have an advantage if we go to the forest of death."  
_  
For team eight almost everyday that they train they go there to improve their individual skills.  
  
_"all of us know that forest like the back of our hands and I know the perfect place to hide to"_ Hinata kept on thinking.  
  
"Were close came Kiba's surprisingly soft voice.  
  
"_How does he kno.."_ Hinata kept on thinking  
  
Suddenly two loud voices broke the peaceful silence  
  
"SASUKE KUN IS MINE" screamed Ino  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM INO PIG!" yelled Sakura  
  
"LARGE FOREHEAD GIRL" came Ino"s answering reply  
  
_"Oh"_ thought Hinata "that answers my question.  
  
Ino and Sakura's fight continued. Their voices got louder and louder as they got closer. Then both stopped. Hinata guessed it was because Sasuke who got sick of their voices.  
  
_"I can only hope that this goes smoothly_" thought Hinata.  
  
"_But wait you get to see Naruto_" said an excited voice in her head. So Hinata thought of nothing else the whole way their till she woke out of her musings by the one person she was thinking of.  
  
"Kakashi sensei when are we going to start the test, I need to beat Sasuke!" came Naruto excited voice unexpectedly.  
  
"Number one Naruto Chan" said Kakashi's lazy voice "not everyone is here and two this is a team event so you can't beat Sasuke, unless you want to lose"  
  
"Who's missing?" asked Sukura.  
  
"Team eight" said Kakashi as he was reading his book icha icha paradise.  
  
"What you mean that weird group with that bug guy and that other guy with the weird obsession with dogs and that strange white eyed girl" came Naruto voice.  
  
Hinata couldn't help but wince at that comment "_so he thinks im weird, I guess I should of expected it oh well I just have to prove to all of them im strong"  
_  
was Hinata's last thought as her and her team entered the clearing to meet the other teams. And the start of the test.  
  
So did ya like it, hope your not angry with the cliff hanger R&R


End file.
